


Tooth and Nail

by KuraiTsuky



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Love, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky
Summary: His love for Kakashi is nothing like his love for Rin.





	Tooth and Nail

His love for Kakashi is nothing like his love for Rin. Where Rin was kind and sweet and everything good under the sun, Kakashi is raw, dark and torn and jagged, sinking into his flesh, into his heart and not letting go. It’s so painful, Obito thinks he’ll never feel anything but pain again, but after the pain is something more, a breathtaking hope and the promise of mending by someone just as broken as he is. The only one in this miserable world that understands.   
So Obito holds on until he cannot distinguish between hope and love and hurt, and feels Kakashi clinging on to him just as fiercely.


End file.
